To Mr President
by eppy192
Summary: The SGC personnel conspire to get Sam and Jack together.
1. 10 reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, nor am i making any money from this.  
Thanks to lethedrop for betaing.

Please Read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: The President of the United States of America

From: The personnel of the SGC

Reasons to exempt Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill from the Air Force fraternization regulations:

1. Colonel Carter and General O'Neill have saved the world, no, the galaxy, on many occasions.

2. They have gone above and beyond the call of duty on many occasions, both having given their lives for their country and planet on several occasions.

3. Colonel Carter is the world's leading astrophysicist; she has broken the laws of physics; you really want her on your side.

4. General O'Neill has some friends in very high places - Thor is believed to have recently offered to send someone O'Neill disliked to a faraway planet.

5. In many alternate realities visited by SG1 they were married or in a relationship; they really are, excuse the cliché, 'meant to be.'

6. They love one another but have never acted upon their feelings; they've stuck to the regs for eight years.

7. They have sacrificed eight years of their lives, never knowing when they may be needed at a second's notice.

8. Jacob Carter will came back to haunt you if don't let them be happy; he allowed Jack O'Neill to call him 'dad'; he knew they should be together.

9. They've defeated nearly all of Earth's enemies, and have never asked for any special treatment.

10. They're driving all of the SGC mad! The whole of the SGC would be in your debt if you let them be together.

Just a point: Your bet in the 'when will Sam and Jack get together' pool is very, very soon and there's a lot of money in there.


	2. Permission granted

-------------------------------------------------------------------

From the Office of the President of the United States of America

You're right; General Hammond passes along his regards and asks to be added to the wedding pool for the 28th of October. Please pass along the attached announcement to General O'Neill at your earliest convenience.

Regards

President Hayes

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter received the message at 12:45 and by 12:53 the rest of the base, not including Sam and Jack, had received it; needless to say, Sam and Jack were confused by the sudden cheers that erupted all over the base, and also by the knowing smirks of people who passed them in the corridor. Walter called an important meeting in the mess hall and arranged for a call from the president about the SGC budget for General O'Neill and a bug in the gate computer for Colonel Carter. With the whole of the SGC congregated in the mess hall, a plan for the announcement was agreed.


	3. Announcement

Thanks to everyone who has read this story and also for the reviews, im really pleased i got so many, it was only a short story.  
Thanks again to Lethedrop for betaing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"All SGC personnel report to the gate room immediately," Walter announced over the speaker system. People rushed towards the gate room, desperate to witness the event. People were soon packed into the gate room with soldiers and scientists mingling, united for their common goal. Everyone had grins on their faces except for a very confused Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, when he arrived.

"Walter, what's going on here?"

"Major Davies has an announcement from the President sir." All eyes turned to Major Davies, who walked up onto the ramp and read from a piece of paper.

"Following the request from SGC personnel for a special dispensation regarding the fraternization regulations for Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, I grant the request and give SG1 and General O'Neill two weeks' leave." The assembled personnel turned their attention the couple. O'Neill spoke first.

"You all did this?" he asked; no one could read his mood.

"Yes sir." The personnel assembled replied simultaneously.

"Daniel get your butt over here now," Jack ordered, and Daniel appeared from within the crowd. "Was this your idea?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, actually it was Teal'c's idea, but everyone agreed." There was a muttering of agreement from everyone else.

"Teal'c, we owe you one; that Star Wars collection that you wanted, me and Carter will get it for you."

"That would be most agreeable O'Neill."

"OK everybody thank you, but don't you all have jobs to be doing?" Jack addressed the room, however all his attention was focused on Sam, whose expression was unreadable even to him.

"Are you OK with this Carter?" He asked her after everyone else had left the room.

"OK? Jack, are you kidding?"

"You mean you're happy?"

"Yes Jack, very happy."

"Hey you called me Jack, sweet." Sam laughed at him and he smiled back at her.

"Go home Sam, be packed in an hour, we're going to spend a week at a cabin in Minnesota."

"See you in a while Jack," Sam said as she left; Jack grinned; he really did owe Henry.


End file.
